Jimmy
Jimmy is the protagonist of both The Betrayal of Jimmy and Jimmy's Vendetta. History Background Jimmy is a tough and rugged gun for hire who works alone and will do any job for a price. He likes his cars fast, his guns lethal, and usually leaves piles of bodies in his wake. From trashing cars or shooting up buildings to taking out your biggest rival, if you need some dirty work done, Jimmy is the guy for the job. Working for Gravina Don Sal Gravina is at war with Elroy Tussle, leader of the Bombers, a two-bit gang that controls the slums of Sand Island. At first, Sal uses Jimmy to bust up Tussle's car theft, protection, and drug rackets. He then moves on to taking out the gang's top members like Dirty Daniel and Charon. Once he's destroyed everything else, Sal has Jimmy take out Elroy and his brother Duke at their distillery in Sand Island. Working for Brodie Tam Brodie is himself at war with the Empire Bay Triads, who operate out of Chinatown. Tam has Jimmy destroy their businesses, break up smuggling and bootlegging rackets, and kill three captains who were sent in from Hong Kong, before finally taking out their leader Eddie Fu at his headquarters in The Red Dragon restaurant. Prison As Jimmy collects his payment from Gravina he's immediately surrounded by police and makes a run for it. He only gets a short way before being stopped by a roadblock. He was so busy cleaning up loose ends for his employers that he forgot about the final one, himself. He is arrested and sentenced to 15 years in Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. While in prison, three of Sal Gravina's capos tried to have him killed; after this Jimmy manages to orchestrate a riot, which he uses as cover to escape. He makes his way back to Empire Bay and begins planning his revenge against Sal Gravina and Tam Brodie. Going After Gravina The first thing Jimmy does is to take down some of Gravina's more profitable rackets like smuggling stolen cars, cigarettes, and gasoline. He then takes out the men who run his operation like Pepe Gambino, his consigliere Ettore, and accountant Federico. He also causes trouble for Gravina by killing Frankie Stones, a high up mobster who reports directly to The Commission. Then he insures his brother Tiny Gravina stays in jail by protecting the only witness in his trial from Sal's hit squad. Finally, in a showdown at the docks, Jimmy takes down the rest of Gravina's organization and kills the big man himself after cornering him at the Empire Bay Lighthouse. Going After Brodie The other man who set Jimmy up and sent him to prison was Tam Brodie. Jimmy dismantles his stolen goods operations and protection rackets and then destroys the gang's favorite hangout, the Hill of Tara. He protects a shopkeeper who is refusing to pay protection money to the gang to encourage others to do the same. With their operations falling apart, Tam tries to ambush Jimmy by calling a truce meeting with his cousins Sean, James and Bill. However, Jimmy sees through the plan and kills the three, leaving Tam without his top lieutenants. After Jimmy has thoroughly terrorized and wiped out his gang, Tam Brodie's livelihood has been destroyed. All that's left is to kill the man himself, so after tracking him down to the Empire Bay Forge, he kills what remains of his men, saving Tam Brodie for last. The Corrupt Judge With Sal Gravina and Tam Brodie dead, Jimmy goes after the biggest crook in Empire Bay, Judge Hillwood. Hillwood controls the police, the courts, and even the gangs, and he was in on the set up to send Jimmy to prison. Jimmy storms Hillwood's mansion, killing all of the judge's guards. With nobody left to protect him, the judge tries to take on Jimmy himself, but Jimmy kills him and sets fire to his house. Notable Murders Committed *Eddie Fu (Empire Bay Triads) *Elroy Tussle (Bombers) *Sal Gravina (Gravina Crime Family) *Tam Brodie (Brodie Gang) *Judge Hillwood Trivia *He is the first non-Italian protagonist in the Mafia Series. *Jimmy is currently the oldest playable character in the Mafia series, appearing to be in his 50s. *His prison number is 19790, the same as Vito Scaletta's. *His last name is never revealed. *Jimmy's voice actor was never officially revealed. Gallery Jimmy 2.png Jimmy 3.png|Jimmy holding money Jimmy 4.png|Jimmy's mugshot The Big Boss 15.jpg Category:Mafia II Category:Characters in Mafia II Category:The Betrayal of Jimmy Category:Jimmy's Vendetta Category:Protagonists Category:Enforcer